Trust
by YFWE
Summary: Trust is a funny thing.


**This is just a random little thing I wrote in History class today instead of taking notes. **

**"Trust"**

Trust is a funny thing. Wouldn't you agree?

We base much upon it, don't we? "I don't know about this," we'll say. "But I trust you."

_I trust you._ Funny how we'll throw away all else for one little word, one little feeling. But why not? It's so easy to gain, isn't it? So easy to gain. And so easy to exploit.

Think about it. We trust that every season, the herds will return to the savanna, even if there's no telling whether they will return or not. We trust that all species can coexist and believe in this so-called 'Circle of Life,' despite the fact that some put no stock into that maxim at all. We even believe in life after death, that just as our fathers watch over us, we will one day look down upon our offspring. We trust in that which we cannot see.

See what I mean? Trust is easy to throw around, and sometimes we throw it around blindly.

I learned long ago to trust almost no one. My mother taught me that. It's something I hold near and dear to this day.

Not that I don't believe in loyalty! Don't get me wrong. I've been loyal to the end. _Trust_ me.

It hasn't been easy, though. In fact, it has been more difficult than anything I've ever done. For the longest time, I didn't even think our plan would work. Patience was key.

But now, as I stalk up the side of Pride Rock, the stinging sun of midday blazing against my dark pelt, I know that my patience has paid off. Things are finally coming together.

I must stress, though, that it was easy enough to gain the daughter's trust. Why, you may ask? I can't say for sure; it could be many things. I'll tell you this, though-Kiara loves me. And I'm fairly sure she believes the feelings to be mutual.

Sweet lioness. Perhaps there'll be room for her after our plan has come to fruition, should she stick around. I could use a queen, after all.

Her father was the main problem, which was to be expected. But he was the most important to sway as well. I needed Kiara to get to him, and even when I had her in my claws, and even to a lesser extent her mother, I didn't possess the entire set.

It required much quick thinking on my part. And I've lost a brother and a mother as a result.

Yes, Nuka's was not planned, obviously. He was to stay with us to the end. But, let's be honest, shall we? He was expendable. Yes, he was my brother. But he was expendable. And it was no secret he had designs on the throne himself.

Death is rarely celebrated, but sometimes it is a necessity.

My mother knew that better than anyone.

That's right. Though my brother's death was an accident, Zira's death was premeditated beforehand. Don't believe me? Well, not that it matters now, what you must understand is that every little detail had a purpose. Everything was planned before it actually happened, save for Nuka's death. My mother and I saw to it.

Zira was on her last legs, after all. She was old, and the last few battles took much out of her. Her time was undoubtedly coming, and she had long before accepted this. So when I thought up the plan to infiltrate Pride Rock once and for all, she was almost completely accepting of her fate. She suggested that tiny-yet-crucial detail-her death-after all. It would allow the rest of us to get even closer to them if our acts fooled the Pridelanders. Thankfully, I like to think her death was quick and painless. I hope it was. I really do.

Leading up to then was a difficult process. I hadn't expected to be banished, and Kiara certainly kept me busy before and after then. And VItani as well... 'Tani wasn't always in the know. The most important plans were merely orchestrated between myself and Zira.

Of course, it doesn't matter now. They bought it. We're in. We've garnered Simba's trust, at long damned last. Our pride is now supposedly assimilated into the Pridelanders. "We are one," they said. Isn't that cute? Oh, if they only knew.

Retribution is coming. Each and every one of the lionesses of the pride are out on a hunt, 'Tani suggested it. If we could get Simba by himself, well, our cause would definitely be helped. Plus, my sister feigned illness this morning. So wouldn't you know it, she's already in the den as we speak. Supposedly asleep.

Just waiting for me.

And you know what the best part is?

There's no way we can lose! Our entire pride didn't even show up at the final battle; about half were still in the Outlands, waiting for our signal. Without Simba, the Pridelanders will be outnumbered, and not to mention without a leader. They will have no choice but to surrender or be killed. Me, I have no issue with murder. Clearly.

The den is dark. Vitani is near the entrance. One eye is open. She's seen me. She smiles.

It's almost time.

This is what Zira would have wanted, after all. Because it's what Scar would've wanted. He was not my real father, but you might as well call me, Kovu, his long-lost, prodigal son.

Simba is asleep in the corner, as he often is at this time of day.

'Tani is behind me now. Just in case he becomes unruly. But our pawsteps are so quiet against the stone ground. Utter silence, save for our bated breath.

We're not out of this yet, but our cause will be thrust ahead for all to see after this. The lionesses will no doubt be a problem. But if they choose to be a problem, they can either flee the Pridelands... or join their beloved king.

I raise my paw, my claws unsheathed, as I loom above the peacefully-sleeping King of Pride Rock.

Your time has come, Simba.

And all this because of you and your pride's blind trust.

What a funny thing, trust.

Wouldn't you agree?

**END**

**That's that, then! ****Like I said, this was just something quick I thought up. It's not meant to be continued; I leave it to your imagination what happens next, if the Outlanders succeed or not. All I know is that hell almost certainly breaks loose after this, eh?**

That's all I've got. This was just something to get me back into the mood of writing, to be honest! Hopefully I'll get a normal fanfic update soon. Let's hope so!

Thanks for reading. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.

**~yfwe**


End file.
